hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2083 Atlantic hurricane season (Cheryl)
The 2083 Atlantic hurricane season '''was an above-average season with 24 depressions, 23 named storms, 12 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes forming this season. The season officially started on June 1st, 2083, and ended on November 30th, 2083. but storms can form earlier or later than the official boundaries. The season started with the formation Tropical Storm Aurora on June 16th, and ended with the dissipation of Tropical Storm Xander on December 14th. The strongest storm was Hurricane Sophia, which was a powerful Category 4 storm that ripped through the the Caribbean and struck Central America, causing 1,398 deaths, one of the deadliest Atlantic hurricanes of all time. '''This is a work in progress. Seasonal Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2083 till:31/12/2083 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2083 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/06/2083 till:20/06/2083 color:TS text:"Aurora (TS)" from:29/06/2083 till:02/07/2083 color:TS text:"Bert (TS)" from:07/07/2083 till:10/07/2083 color:TS text:"Clare (TS)" from:15/07/2083 till:21/07/2083 color:C1 text:"Dan (C1)" from:25/07/2083 till:02/08/2083 color:C3 text:"Eileen (C3)" from:01/08/2083 till:07/08/2083 color:C1 text:"Finn (C1)" from:07/08/2083 till:09/08/2083 color:TD text:"Seven (TD)" from:11/08/2083 till:16/08/2083 color:C1 text:"Genesis (C1)" Barset:break from:15/08/2083 till:19/08/2083 color:TS text:"Hugh (TS)" from:18/08/2083 till:24/08/2083 color:C1 text:"Ina (C1)" from:25/08/2083 till:02/09/2083 color:TS text:"Joao (TS)" from:04/09/2083 till:11/09/2083 color:C3 text:"Katarina (C3)" from:07/09/2083 till:09/09/2083 color:TS text:"Lionel (TS)" from:13/09/2083 till:18/09/2083 color:C2 text:"Minerva (C2)" from:19/09/2083 till:30/09/2083 color:C4 text:"Nico (C4)" from:23/09/2083 till:26/09/2083 color:TS text:"Oksana (TS)" Barset:break from:26/09/2083 till:01/10/2083 color:C2 text:"Peter (C2)" from:29/09/2083 till:04/10/2083 color:C1 text:"Quella (C1)" from:05/10/2083 till:09/10/2083 color:TS text:"Rhett (TS)" from:09/10/2083 till:24/10/2083 color:C4 text:"Sophia (C4)" from:16/10/2083 till:20/10/2083 color:TS text:"Travis (TS)" from:25/10/2083 till:29/10/2083 color:TS text:"Umbra (TS)" from:31/10/2083 till:07/11/2083 color:C1 text:"Valentino (C1)" from:14/11/2083 till:23/11/2083 color:TS text:"Winona (TS)" Barset:break from:08/12/2083 till:14/12/2083 color:TS text:"Xander (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2083 till:30/06/2083 text:June from:01/07/2083 till:31/07/2083 text:July from:01/08/2083 till:31/08/2083 text:August from:01/09/2083 till:30/09/2083 text:September from:01/10/2083 till:31/10/2083 text:October from:01/11/2083 till:30/11/2083 text:November from:01/12/2083 till:31/12/2083 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Aurora Tropical Storm Bert Tropical Storm Clare Hurricane Dan Hurricane Eileen Hurricane Finn Tropical Depression Seven Hurricane Genesis Tropical Storm Hugh Hurricane Ina Tropical Storm Joao Hurricane Katarina Tropical Storm Lionel Hurricane Minerva Hurricane Nico Tropical Storm Oksana Hurricane Peter Hurricane Quella Tropical Storm Rhett Hurricane Sophia Tropical Storm Travis Tropical Storm Umbra Hurricane Valentino Tropical Storm Winona Tropical Storm Xander Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2082. This is the first time this list has been used in the Atlantic Auxiliary List Due to the high amounts of storms, the NHC has decided that 6 rotating auxiliary lists will be included in case the main lists names run out. If all of these names are used, the NHC will resort to using the Greek alphabet. Retirement In the spring of 2083, the World Meteorological Organization officially retired the names Eileen, Joao, Peter, and Sophia from its rotating lists due to the amount of damages and deaths caused by the storms. The names will be replaced with Evangeline, Jaime, Phillip, and Sybil for the 2089 hurricane season. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons